An Unnatural Naming Day
An Unnatural Naming Day is an epic written by Repicheep - Toa of Irony as part of his series, An Unnatural Series of Events. It was initially written as a Christmas special, but as it ran through the end of May 2010, the Naming Day aspect became less important. The story features the Toa Tedra, as well as the Toa Tsonclad and Taiyu, as a series of mishaps and misunderstandings land them all in the middle of a civil war raging on the Northern Continent. It can be read here. Synopsis As the story begins, Taiyu and Tsonclad are on a ship, returning from the island of Xarnas, having escorted a pair of Shivri emissaries back to their home island. The boat springs a leak, and the captain, Devichon, stops at Tedra Nui for repairs. After meeting the Toa Tedra, they all wake the next morning to find Cedrak and Taiyu missing. After piecing together a few clues, they deduce that they have been kidnapped and head off to the Menirun city of Jhameika where they believe the kidnappers went. A Naxan named Nianga accompanies them, having grown close to the two ice Toa. They arrive at the store where Cedrak obtained a large crystal and corner the store owner. He identifies the crystal as a Crystal of Catastrophe and explains that if the Menirun king, Yuniro, gets ahold of it, he will use it begin his war campaign. He then takes them to the MERAH, the base of the Menirun Resistance. After meeting with the rebel leader, Yasec, they all agree to help with the rebellion. That night, they go off to rescue Cedrak and Taiyu on their own, accompanied by the store owner, Rhenton. The attempt goes arry, and Koth ends up captured as well. Upon their return, Yasec berates Rhenton, but rather than demote him, he has him fill in missing information from the prison. After several hours at this, Rhenton takes the visitors on a tour of the base, where they run into Negurin, the resistance's head technician. She takes Tivari to see the base's main portal, and Onric and Tsonclad notice an odd expression of Rhenton's face, deducing he is attracted to her. In prison, Cedrak and Taiyu are tortured in an attempt to wring information out of them. When Koth is brought in, he reveals himself to be Rysavy, the long lost Toa Tedra of Air. After a confrontation, Rysavy spies on the king, via his Kanohi Iden, and realizes his mistake, offering his help to the prisoners. He and Koth look through the prison's encrypted records to find rebels within the prison and prepare to release them when the resistance's rescue party arrives. Lestra meets Tivari and Negurin at breakfast, and Rhenton overhears their conversation. It sounds to him that Negurin has fallen for the Toa of Gravity, and, having very deep feelings for the technician, he leaves with his heart broken. Shortly thereafter, he disappears from the base and is not found even as the rebels prepare to launch what could be the final battle in their war with the king. The rebels teleport all over the republic, to strategic locations in a hope of crippling Yuniro's war effort. It turns out that the king is more than prepared for them, thanks to spies amongst the rebels, and both the rebel and loyalist armies are teleported to one location, near the king's palace. When they arrive, the loyalists seem to be winning, until another army teleports in. It is the rebels from the prison. By the time the battle is over, the Toa Tedra have reunited. Nianga is close to death after saving Taiyu, and Cedrak heals her. Lestra comes upon Negurin and discovers that she is being held hostage by the king. She, Tivari, and Tsonclad go after the king, through a Vehle portal where they fight the king. He defeats them easily, but is subsequently defeated by Rhenton, who has found his way there. As he gets the unconscious Toa and a semi-conscious Negurin back through the portal, a giant monster on the inside of the portal eats Yunrio. After reuniting with everyone, the Toa and their friends sit down to trade tales of their experiences, Rhenton explaining his disappearance, and Cedrak explaining how they appeared in the middle of the battle (mostly through the power of a trio of Etellor). A few days later, the Toa Tedra return to Tedra Nui, where they are welcomed home with open arms. Taiyu, Tsonclad, and Nianga are teleported to Algiren. That night, Nianga and Taiyu find themselves alone and confess their love for each other. Also that night, Negurin and Rhenton find out that some other player was behind the prisoners' escape. At that same time, Yasec meets with a mysterious figure in a tavern in Jhameika, who he gives the Crystal of Catastrophe to, as well as information on the Toa Tedra. The figure then reveals himself (to the audience) as Makuta Oriles, and promises Yasec that he will be king, gloating afterwards that he is one step closer to fulfilling his part of the Plan. Locations *Tedra Nui *Menirun Republic *Jhameika *Diagirr *MERAH *Zone of Darkness *Algiren Characters Toa Tedra *Onric *Tivari *Koth *Lestra *Cedrak *Rysavy Other *Tsonclad *Taiyu *Rhenton *Negurin *Nianga *Devichon *Uren *Yasec *Yuniro *Oriles Species *Toa *Turaga *Menirun *Naxan Trivia *The scene of Tsonclad taking down a pair of war machines singlehandedly was inspired by the scene in Return of the King in which Legolas brings down a pair of Oliphaunts by himself. *Rhenton's quote, "My name is Rhenton. You killed the woman I love. Prepare to die." is based of the famous line from Inigo Montanya from The Princess Bride. *This story continues Repicheep's running gag of the "face-clinging Brakas" when Tahlis latches onto Koth's face near the beginning of the story. *The giant creature from with the Zone of Darkness is intended to be the Zivon, though this is not stated explicitely in the story. Category:Epics